oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Madders (Character)
Introduction Madders (also known as WhyY0uS0Mad or Mad) is a ROBLOXIAN and gamer on ROBLOX. Madders first began playing ROBLOX on 20th October 2011 as a Guest, where it took him 21 days before he created an official profile on 10th November 2011. He still plays on a daily-to-weekly basis. History Madders had always had a flair for gaming ever since he was young, playing a wide variety of titles including Pokémon, Gran Turismo, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto and more. Because of his broad field of gaming, he quickly became versatile and able to adapt to any and most game genres. Due to ROBLOX being a platform which offers millions of different games of different styles, Madders found himself right at home (literally), being able to play RPG, FPS, Racing and more genres to his liking. One day in the summer of 2013, Madders and Oofyr found themselves joining forces to hide and defeat the likes of Slender in 'Slender's Yard' on ROBLOX. From here, the two quickly got on due to their interest in the Pokémon game series. Soon after, Oofyr introduced Madders to his first game project he was working on, 'Pokémon Kanto' where the two often played for several weeks. During this period, Oofyr also gained a newfound fear of Madder's 'Phoenix' which often chased and attacked him with fireballs. Several months down the line when Oofyr had created his new account 'epikdarkcharizard', Madder's encouraged Oofyr to get Builders Club to help him gain more benefits on ROBLOX. With BC, Oofyr then went on to create his iconic 'epikdarkcharizard' avatar, as well as work towards making his first group 'Team Rocket Reunited', where Madders was an executive. Oofyr, Madders and Wolf played and created various games over the next year until Oofyr and Wolf went their separate ways. With this, Madders decided to spend some time with Oofyr to help cheer him up and mature him a little from his child-like understanding and attitude. Without Madders, Oofyr could have developed into someone entirely different, potentially not even Oofyr. So it is without saying that Madders is definitely an important part in the story of how Oofyr came to be. Madders also helped Oofyr increase his gaming skill significantly, opening him up to a world of gaming beyond just adventure, offering the experiences of RPGs, Racing games, but most importantly building games. With the introduction to 'Sandbox 2', Oofyr truly developed his spark and passion to create an RPG-styled adventure game that would later become the concept for 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations'. By supporting and helping out Oofyr throughout his developing career, Madders also managed to improve his building and later scripting skill, eventually overtaking Oofyr when the change to FE (Filtering Enabled) occurred, becoming the lead scripter for any projects or games they worked on such as 'Project: 367' and 'Dragon Ball: Fantastic Journeys'. In addition to working alongside and helping out Oofyr's projects, Madders also works on numerous projects of his own, some of his more recent including: - Madders Fist Fight - UrbanCity - Art Haven :) Madders currently streams on Twitch, YouTube and also has a Twitter which are more regularly updated (unlike Oofyr's which were quite erratic and spontaneous, but have now ended). Appearance Madders has successfully managed to keep his appearance relatively consistent throughout his time on ROBLOX. Typically, Madders sports the 'Auburn Scene Hair' mixed with the 'Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People', and in more recent years has included headphones to represent his new career as a Let's Play Gamer and Streamer. His clothes on ROBLOX alternate, but will tend to be of dark colours and consist of hoodies, long-sleeve shirts, and jackets accompanied with tracksuit pants and sneakers. This is much to a style that Madder's actually sports, unlike Oofyr's costumes which have been random and more fantastical. Originally, Madders skin tone on ROBLOX was 'Brick Yellow' and his face was the ¬_¬ face, but overtime has changed to 'Pastel Brown' which is now accompanied by the 'Retro Smiley', more fitting with the retro theme both he and Oofyr now sport, paying homage to their long history together as ROBLOXIANs and as gamers. Biography Madders is a male ROBLOXIAN born on 23rd August 2001. Unlike Oofyr, he has stayed relatively consistent over the years, and although has matured, still maintains his overall 'tough guy' personality. He is a reserved character, and isn't as outgoing and happy-go-lucky as Oofyr. This also means that he has better foresight and is less likely to do something without reasoning to act upon it first. Madders can sometimes appear as cold and a little aloof, but is a kind and caring individual on the inside. He focuses on making sure those he cares about are satisfied, and often comes across as a mentor, advising people on dealing with any troubles or difficulties they are facing. He is much more organised than Oofyr and stays much more closer to a routine, usually of which he is watching over Oofyr. Trivia - Madder's real name is 'Jake Taylor' and was born in London, England. - Madders full ROBLOX name uses 0's in the place of o's. - Despite Oofyr spending far more robux on name-changing, Madders changed his username first. - Madders original name was 'pokemonrumbleblast23', and it intrigued Oofyr due to his obsession of Pokémon at the time, which could potentially be the reason for how they became so close. - Madders has only spent R$2,000 on changing his username in total, which means Oofyr has spent 16x more. - Madders favourite colour is 'Jet Black' (Black ain't a colour, ya goth) - Madders MBTI Personality Type is 'INFJ', which could potentially be reasoning as to why Madders is much more reserved in comparison to Oofyr (ENTP), and is more understanding/observant of emotions of himself and those around him. - Ever since 2013, Oofyr has has an on-off crush for Mad's younger sister, to which Madder is still disgusted and repulsed by. - Fortunately (for him), Victoria has no interest in Oofyr and doesn't even know who he is, often just referring to him as some 'creepy ROBLOXIAN'. - Madder's favourite car is the '‘02 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII' to which he refers to as 'Classy'. - Oofyr has no idea what the above means, he just knows it goes brum. - Oofyr's favourite car is the 'Volkswagen Beetle'. - Oofyr realised that this isn't his Trivia, but is going to still leave it here anyway. - Madders favourite game genres are MMORPG, FPS and Racing games. - Madders favourite music genre is Grime, which is a form of Electronic Hip-Hop developed in London, England. - Madders was kicked out of College whilst doing Motor Engineering, and decided to focus and continue on his gaming/streaming career (basically a basement jockey). - Madders is a Mechanic who has a passion for cars, especially JDM tuners (whatever that means). - Madders is slightly disgusted by Oofyr's taste in women, and his dream girl would have "long brown hair and green eyes, and isn't a stranger to banter, being able to keep up with his active jokester personality". - Madders isn't particularly a big fan of film and television, but his favourite film series if he had to pick would be 'Fast & Furious'.Category:Characters